Chapter 1 Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu boyle
"Victory lies in the simplest of souls" Plot Transcript Male voice: Legends...Story's passed down from one generation to the next.Our world is filled with wonderful and mysterious wanders,And such as the wars and battles those forces were light and shadows the forces were battle until one side even in the smallest spark of hope can bring victory. Over time peace retuned and mankind began their grow their world, Along with their population but the enemy is smart you must not let your guard and Know this victory won't be in numbers. (a man in a white coat was walking to a jewellery store with 3 black egg-shaped robots followed suite) Female:Oh is that so? 2nd male voice: Because victory can be found in simple souls (when he means simple souls the scene shows two teenagers one had green hair and the other had pink hair she had her hair in pigtails they were reading magazines) Roman torchwick:Do you know how hard it is to find a store like yours(as he pointed his cane to the shopkeeper) Shopkeeper:P-Please take my money j-just don't hurt me Roman torchwick:oh don't worry we're not here for money (as he turned his gaze to the egg-robots with the blasters)Grab the diamonds and crystals (The robots grabbed silver, Gold and platinum diamonds they even broke the glass containing the crystals as they their heist one robot noticed the two teenagers listening to music) Egg-robot:Hey you two,(as he brought his blaster)Hands in the air!(instead he was ignored)Oi did you hear me? I said hands up!(he putted his hands on each teenager to get their attention they took their headphones off and look at the rrobot) Zuzu: Is there a problem sir? Egg-robot:Put your hands in the air now! Yuya: Are you robbing us? Egg-robot: YES DAM it! Yuya and Zuzu:O~kay(as they reached for something behind their back) Egg-robot:Hey what are you-(but something blasted him causing to crash) Roman: Huh?(as he saw that robot get school he told the other robot to get the kids) Egg-robot #2:Freeze! outside the shop (the Robot was kicked out the window by the teenagers as the other robots saw the action) (the teenagers had weapons in their hands the green one had an enchanted sword that looked like his pendent and the pink one had two weapons a blaster in her left hand and a sword.They had sharp glares at Roman) Roman: Okay,(he then looked at the robots)Don't just stand there get them! (the Egg-robots brought sword and shields as they charged at their foes) (but however the robots were destroyed Yuya sliced a robot in two while Zuzu blasted and slashed the two robots in one single move) Roman: (glares at the destroyed robot parts)Okay didn't see that coming.Well Greenie and Pinkie it has been fun running into you two but i've got places to go and wonderful people to meet so~(as he threw a smoke bomb near his feet) (as the dust clears They didn't see Roman until they saw him climbing the ladder) Zuzu:(looks at the shopkeeper)Mind if we go after him? Shopkepper: Of course (Yuya and Zuzu chase after Roman) On the rooftop Yuya: Your not escaping this time Roman: Stubborn brats!(as he said it a huge airship appears behind with a monster on the front of it)End of the line for you kids!(as he boarded he threw a grenade at them) Roman: Whoa-ho-ho-ho! (stops laughing when he sees something on the roof) Huh? (A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Yuya and Zuzu look on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, was a large, spiked turtle shell, horns, a draconic muzzle, razor-sharp fangs, taloned fingers, three clawed toes on each foot, red eyes and a shock of red hair. struggling with the controls) Roman: We got a huntress! ???: Take the controls Ill take of her! (The Beast gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.) (Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.) Roman: What the heck? (The beast came forward as he glared at Glynda his mouth lit up like fire as he spits out fireballs at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards. Yuya and Zuzu return their weapons back the way they were and look at Glynda)